streetfighterfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Street Fighter Alpha
Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, znany w Japonii, Azji, Ameryce Południowej i Hiszpanii jako Street Fighter Zero (ストリートファイター ゼロ, Sutorīto Faitā Zero) - to bijatyka stworzona i wydana przez Capcom w 1995 roku. Była to pierwsza gra z serii Street Fighter, która ukazała się po wydaniu Street Fighter II z 1991 roku. Street Fighter Alpha wprowadziło kilka nowych funkcji, poszerzając system Super Combo (wcześniej opisywany w Super Street Fighter II Turbo), z tą samą grafiką i stylem animowanym, co w Darkstalkers i X-Men: Children of the Atom. Akcja w Street Fighter Alpha rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z oryginalnego Street Fighter'a i przed wydarzeniami z gry Street Fighter II, dzięki czemu spotykamy tutaj młodsze wersje znanych nam postaci z poprzednich części. Pojawiają się też postacie z gry Final Fight. Rozgrywka Street Fighter Alpha oferuje nam bardziej rozwinięty system Super Combo, który został wprowadzony w Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Dodano trzy poziomy Super Combo. Podobnie jak w Super Street Fighter Turbo, wskaźnik dotyczący Super Combo napełnia się, gdy gracz wykonuje regularne i specjalne techniki. Można wykonać jedną z technik Super Combo, kiedy wskaźnik osiągnie poziom pierwszy lub wyższy. Oprócz Super Combo gracz może również wykonać specjalną technikę o nazwie "Alpha Counter" (w wersji japońskiej "Zero Counter") po zablokowaniu ataku przeciwnika, który zużywa pierwszy poziom wskaźnika Super Combo. Kiedy zdecydujemy się wziąć którąś z postaci, pokaże nam się możliwość wyboru jednego z dwóch trybów gry: Normal i Auto. Auto różni się od Normala tym, że postać będzie automatycznie blokować ataki swoich przeciwników (pod warunkiem, że nie jest ona w trakcie wykonywania ataku). Auto pozwala graczowi na wykonanie natychmiastowego Super Combo, wciskając cios pięścią i kopnięcie o tej samej sile jednocześnie, ale kosztem zmniejszenia maksymalnego poziomu wskaźnika Super Combo do jednego. Pojawiają się też nowe regularne techniki, takie jak zdolność do zablokowania ataku w powietrzu i tzw. Chain Combo, znane również jako "Alpha Combo" (lub "Zero Combo" w Japonii), czyli combo, które polega na zatrzymaniu trwania animacji jakiejś regularnej techniki poprzez wykonanie kolejnego ataku o równej lub większej sile. Kolejną innowacją jest fakt, że gracz nie musi już po prostu podnosić się z ziemi, kiedy upadnie, ale może też jeszcze się przed tym przeturlać. Postacie W skład postaci ze Street Fighter Alpha wchodzi Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li i Sagat z Street Fighter II . Pojawia się też Birdie i Adon z oryginalnego Street Fighter'a , którzy po raz pierwszy występują jako grywalne postacie w serii. Guy jest jedną z głównych grywalnych postaci i pochodzi oryginalnie z Final Fight. Kolejną postacią, która pierwotnie pochodzi z tej gry i występuje w Street Fighter Alpha jest Sodom, który w Final Fight pełni funkcję jednego z bossów. Zupełnie nowymi postaciami są Charlie (w wersji japońskiej Nash), który ma takie same techniki specjalne jak Guile, a także Rose, która jest wróżką i wykorzystuje energię zwaną Soul Power. Oprócz dziesięciu zwykłych postaci są też trzy bossy w grze. W Street Fighter II antagonistą był M. Bison, który tutaj również jest ostatecznym przeciwnikiem dla wielu postaci w trybie jednego gracza, natomiast Akuma po raz kolejny pojawia się jako ukryty i ostateczny boss. Inną ukrytą postacią jest Dan, który w serii pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Wszystkie trzy postacie mogą być wybrane przez gracza poprzez wprowadzenie specjalnego kodu. Gify streetfighteralpha-intro.gif|Intro Street Fighter Alpha ryu-sfa-intro-haduoken.gif|Ryu wykonujący Hadouken ken-masters-sfa-intro-hadouken.gif|Ken wykonujący Hadouken ryu-ken-sfa-intro2.gif|Starcie Ryu i Kena (tył Ryu) ryu-ken-sfa-intro.gif|Starcie Ryu i Kena (tył Kena) Galeria Street Fighter Alpha/Oficjalne Arty sfa-saturnbox.jpg|Okładka gry Street Fighter Alpha jap.jpg|Plakat Japońskiego Street Fighter Zero sfz1-front-jap.jpg|Przednia okładka Street Fighter Zero Alpha_1.jpg|Artwork Alpha_Poster_Ryu_and_Ken.jpg|Artwork SFA-Shoryuken.jpg|Artwork SFEC_Ryu_Rose.jpg|Artwork xa4-1.jpg|Informacje dotyczące rozgrywki sfa1a.jpg|Informacje dotyczące postaci w grze (strona 1) sfa1aa.jpg|Informacje dotyczące postaci w grze (strona 2) sfa1aaa.jpg|Informacje dotyczące postaci w grze (strona 3) sfa1aaaa.jpg|Informacje dotyczące postaci w grze (strona 4) sfa1-oldfly.jpg|Informacje o grze (strona 1) sfa1-oldfly2.jpg|Informacje o grze (strona 2) sfa1-oldfly3.jpg|Informacje o grze (strona 3) sfa1-oldfly4.jpg|Informacje o grze (strona 4) sfa1-specialend.gif|Rose i M. Bison sfa1-specialend2.gif|Rose i Chun-Li sfa1-specialend3.gif|Ryu i Ken Streetfighteralpha-title.jpg|Główne menu Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Streetfighterzero-title.jpg|Główne menu Street Fighter Zero sfa-s4.jpg|Tryby gry sfa.gif|Panel wyboru postaci sfa-s32.jpg|Ryu vs. Ken Masters sfa1-s1.gif|Rose vs. Sagat sfa1-s2.gif|Sodom vs. Birdie sfa-s36.png|Akuma vs. Charlie Nash sfa-s33.jpg|Ken Masters vs. Charlie Nash sfalpha.jpg|M. Bison vs. Charlie Nash sfa-h1.png|Ryu vs. Birdie sfa-s35.png|Sodom vs. Birdie sfa-s34.png|Ryu vs. Sagat Kategoria:Street Fighter (seria) Kategoria:Street Fighter Alpha Kategoria:Gry